


As You Fade Away

by Killer_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, Loki Dies, Loki’s death, Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Tony is hearthbroken, Why in the name of Hel did I write this?, unexpected death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Tony locked himself in his lab for two days, listening to nobody and ignoring everyone, even his wonderful husband. But by chance he picked up a call from Natasha, and got the worst news of his life. Loki had had a terrible accident.He only wanted to be there as Loki faded away into his death.





	As You Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure what made me write this. I feel messed up even doing it. I don’t like writing about Loki dying in any way, shape or form. Anyway, I hope all you readers like it and read one of my happier works afterwards.

Tony recounted his wedding vows as he tinkered with his invention.  
“I’ll kiss you when you’re young.  
I’ll kiss you when you’re old and grey.  
And I’ll kiss you one last time  
As you fade away.”  
Loki had rolled his eyes at those words, but even a year on, he was still proud of them. Some of the annoyance he’d been harbouring released. He knew that if he could just get this stupid generator working, everything would be okay. He hadn’t left his lab for two days. He even had food and water, and there was a bathroom attached. He wasn’t leaving until he finished fixing his invention, a generator that needed no fuel and emitted no green house gasses. The others had milled in and out, trying to get him to emerge, but he locked the door. They also tried calling him on his phone, but he declined all the calls, even the ones from his darling Loki. They seemed to have given up now, and he’d heard the occasional sound of them training below. He peered closer into the inside of his generator and finally saw the problem. There was a tiny hole in one of the pieces. A problem that was easy to fix if he was careful and patient. He prepared his tweezers with a type of glue to plug the hole, and slowly but surely pushed it towards the problem. He was nearly there, keeping his hand steady, when his phone rang again. He jumped and stuck the glue in the wrong spot, also spilling the bottle on the bench next to him. In his anger, irritation and surprise, he forget to hung up on Natasha, who was the one calling.  
“What!?” He asked irritably.  
“Tony, come out of that lab right now.” Said Natasha, her voice hard to read.  
“Natasha, I’m not coming out until I fix this problem, and I nearly had it done when you called and ruin-” Tony began, but Natasha quickly cut him off.  
“Tony, you need to get down here now. Loki’s had an accident.”  
Tony realised that her voice was hard to read because it was full of worry.   
“What kind of accident?” He asked, already unlocking the door.  
“There’s no time to explain, Tony....Just please get down to the training room now.”  
“Okay, I’m coming now.”  
“Hurry, Tony. I don’t think he can hold on much longer.”  
Natasha’s last words stung him. What was going on!? Please, please, please let this be some horrible joke they were playing to get him out of the lab. It had to be. It just had to be a joke.

It wasn’t a joke.  
Tony found the others (Natasha, Thor, Clint and Hulk) crowded around Loki. He braced himself to the horrors that he knew he might see as he got closer, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw. Loki’s mouth was slightly open, blood leaking from it. It didn’t take much of a close look to tell Tony that his torso had been crushed.  
“What happened?” He whispered, being quiet for Loki but addressing the question to everyone.  
“Some of the equipment came loose. It fell on him.” Clint murmured, his voice quiet with horror. That explained the tangle of metal beams and chains lying on the floor.   
“I tried, Tony, I tried to get him out quicker.” Steve murmured, choking up.  
“Steve, it’s not your fault. We all tried.” Natasha soothed, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s my fault. I should have been-” Thor began, his voice clogged with dry sobs.  
“Shut up, all of you.” Tony said as Loki tried to make a sound. Tony leaned closer to hear him better, and watched as his lover struggled to make his eyes meet his own. Loki tried to speak again, but only a gurgle of blood, saliva and pain escaped.  
“Shh. It’s okay, precious. It’s okay.” Tony whispered, stroking Loki’s hair as tears welled in his own eyes. Loki closed his eyes, his breathing uneven and shallow.  
“I’ll kiss you when you’re young.” Tony murmured. Loki took another breath.  
“I’ll kiss you when you’re old and grey.” Tony continued. Loki breathed again.  
“And I’ll kiss you one last time-” Tony pressed his lips to Loki’s and held him there in a kiss for a long time.  
“As you fade away.” He finished, barely able to utter the words through his tears. Loki didn’t breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS, GUYS!? I AM SO MESSED UP! I LOVE LOKI! WHY DID I DO THIS TO HIM!? I NEED TO GO SND WRITE SOMETHING FLUFFY AND HAPPY NOW!


End file.
